Pillows
by Butterfly Harvester
Summary: Silly Grell doesn't want to sleep in his own bed.  Rated only for safety.


_Title: Pillows_

_Summary: Silly Grell doesn't want to sleep in his own bed._

_While talking with my friend and her little sister about my cat sleeping in my bed last night, and saying she was acting like "This is my bed and I'm sleeping in this!" this silly little fic was born. My apologies for OOCness. This is a break from my more serious Kuro fics. It is just to relax, nothing serious about it._

Sebastian Michaelis sighed wearily. It had been a long day and he still had plenty of work to do. He headed to his bedroom in the Phantomhive residence, wanting to look for a new pair of gloves. His had become soiled after cleaning after the other servants.

What he found in his room was worse than the gardener, the chef, and the maid put together. Curled up in his bed, cuddling the pillow was the redheaded reaper Grell Sutcliff. "What do you think you're doing here?" Sebastian demanded.

"This is my bed and I'm sleeping in it!" Grell said. "There's nothing you can do Sebast~chan, unless you want to join me!"

With a sigh, Sebastian grabbed the mattress, and with the flick of his wrist, sent Grell tumbling to the floor. "I'll have to clean the entire bed thanks to you."

"Hmph!" Grell said. His dark red satin pajamas were visible now that Sebastian had freed him from the tangle of blankets. "That's not the way you treat a lady!"

"Get out!"

Grell hurried to the window, still clutching the pillow. "I'm keeping this because it smells like you!" With that, he leaped from the window, with scythe in one hand and Sebastian's pillow in the other, and hurried across the lawn.

Saddened, the redhead dragged the pillow along the streets of London. He came to a stop in front of the funeral parlor run by Undertaker. "Hmm..." he thought. Then he slipped around the back and dove through the window and onto the bed.

That was where Undertaker found him. Undertaker spotted the lump in his blankets and began to poke it. "I don't recall allowing a guest of mine to sleep in my bed," he said.

"This is my bed and I'm sleeping in it!" said Grell, his voice muffled as his head was buried under the pillows. Propped up next to him on Sebastian's pillow was his death scythe.

"I thought this was my bed," Undertaker said pensively.

"Fine!" Grell shouted, jumping to his feet. He stomped across the bed, his scythe, Sebastian's pillow, and now one of Undertaker's pillows clutching tightly to his chest. "I'm keeping this because it smells like you!" he shouted, leaping back out the window and into the alley below.

"How strange~" Undertaker said with a laugh.

Deeply saddened now at having been rejected twice, Grell found himself sneaking into Buckingham Palace. He crept down the halls, ignoring the décor. When he slipped into a bedroom, he found he had struck gold. Giggling to himself, he pushed the twin beds together to form one large bed and sprawled out across them.

The door opened moments later to reveal two tired gentlemen both named Charles. They stood for a moment, stunned at the sight of this strange redheaded man rolling around on the bed that he had made from their smaller beds.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Charles Grey demanding.

"This is _my bed_ and I'm sleeping in it!" Grell said with a small pout. He then let out a yelp as Charles Phipps pulled a sword out seemingly from nowhere and swung at it. He rolled off the bed, his arms now full of pillows and his scythe. "You're so mean!" he whined.

He grabbed a pillow off of each bed and ducked under another blow from Charles. "I'm keeping these because they smell like you two!" he called, running down the hall, knocking things over as he ran.

Outside, he wondered just what he would do with the mess of pillows he was beginning to collect. Just then he spotted a small child outside playing with a wagon. What this child was doing with a wagon outside late at night was beyond him, but he pushed the child into the bushes and stole the wagon.

His pillow collection now safe in the wagon, Grell wandering around, humming happily to himself.

He found himself outside the Trancy Estate. "This could be fun," he told himself, slipping into the kitchen.

He crept down the hall towards the servants' quarters. One door was locked, but the second he tried was unlocked. He slipped into the sparsely decorated room. Yawning, he flopped down onto the bed and sighed happily.

When the door opened, he was almost asleep. Then he heard, "What are you doing here?"

Glancing up, he saw a woman with long purple hair. "A woman!" he yelped, jumping from the bed. He held her pillow in his hands, but recovered the pillow case and shoved it over her head. "I'm not keeping that. I don't care if it smells like you!"

He hurried past the locked door and went into the last door down the hall. He knew whose room he was in within seconds. Only a butler would wear the tailcoat hanging from a hook behind the door. Smiling to himself, he slipped on the coat and hopped on the bed.

Just as he began to comb his hair out with the comb sitting on the table by the bed, the door opened. He moved just in time to avoid being hit by a gold knife.

"Get out of my bed, reaper!" Claude said, his eyes narrowing to golden slits.

"But it's my bed!" Grell told him. "I'm sleeping in it!"

"Get out!" Claude demanded yet again, more knives now in his hands.

"Fine, but I'm keeping this because – ARRRGH!" Grell yet again exited via the window, but this time he was forcefully thrown out by Claude.

Muttering about how demons knew nothing about treating a woman right, he returned to his little wagon and put Claude's pillow next to Sebastian's.

He looked silly as he walked along, wearing a tailcoat as he pulled the wagon filled with pillows and his chainsaw death scythe. He came to a house and found it unlocked. "Who lives here?" Grell wondered as he stepped inside.

The house was decorated in Oriental furnishings. He admired a hanging red silk dress for a moment or two before slipping into the first bedroom he came across. "I could get used to this," he decided as he stretched out on a silk blanket.

He heard footsteps approaching and the sound of a woman's soft voice. He looked up from the pillow just as the door opened and in stepped Lau and Ran-Mao. "Hello," he began sweetly, clutching a silky pillow close to himself, "this is my bed and I've chosen to sleep in it."

"I know you," Lau said. "You're the Shinigami who posed as Madam Red's butler. Ran-Mao?" he said, turned to the small woman beside him.

She was now holding two large ornamental clubs. She swung one, but Grell dodged it, still clutching his pillow. It hit the wall, which cracked slightly.

"I'm keeping this because it smells like you~!" Grell shouted as he raced down the hall, narrowing avoiding more strikes from Ran-Mao's clubs.

The silk pillow landed with the other pillows as Grell decided to return to the Phantomhive residence. Maybe Sebastian was no longer mad with him. If not, there were several rooms in the manor. He could find one that he could hide in right?

The first thing he saw upon his return was Pluto, the demon dog, in his human form. He was stretched out by the back door on a large pillow for dogs. When he saw Grell, he started to growl. Before he could breathe fire, Grell had snatched his doggy bed and said, "I'm keeping this because it smells like you."

Pluto let out a confused whine and began to nudge the reaper's leg. "Ssh," Grell told him. "I'll bring you a treat if you don't bark."

Pluto panted happily and stretched out on the flower garden near the back door.

Grell put the large pillow with the rest of them and hurried back to the back door. Where would he go? He decided to first start in the servant quarters. He slipped inside the first door and sank down on the bed. His feet were aching from the walk so he began to rub them.

"Hoh hoh hoh."

"What the – ?" Grell looked up to find himself facing a small, chibi-like man with a mustache. "Oh," he said. "Tanaka right?"

"Hoh."

Grell took that to mean yes. "Well, Tanaka," he said, "this is my bed and I am sleeping in it."

"Hoh."

With a growl of annoyance, Grell grabbed the pillow off the bed, not bothering to tell Tanaka that he was keeping it.

"Hoh?" Tanaka watched the redheaded Shinigami dressed in red silk pajamas and a tailcoat flee. He had not exactly told Grell to leave, but he did not mind that he did just that.

Holding on to the old man's pillow, Grell slipped down the hall and up the stairs. To his surprise, he found himself outside of Ciel's room. Sebastian was just leaving the room. Grell ducked out of sight and sighed dreamily as Sebastian blew out the candle he was holding and went down the hall.

Thinking quickly, he slipped into Ciel's room. Surely Sebastian, as the boy's demon butler, would spend much of his time in there. The little brat was sleeping fitfully on the bed. No doubt the restlessness of his sleep caused Sebastian to come check up on him.

Grell sneaked over to the bed and grabbed the pillow that the young earl was not using. "I'm keeping this," he whispered, "because it smells like Sebastian." He then stuck his tongue out at the sleeping child and hopped out the window before Sebastian could find him in there.

On his way back to the wagon, pillows, and his scythe, Grell pulled a chocolate candy from his pajamas pocket and tossed it to Pluto, not caring what effect the sweet would have on the demon dog.

All this running, pillow theft, and jumping out of windows had made the redhead very sleepy. Deciding that there was no more good looking men around, he headed to the small apartment that Ronald Knox had just outside the city. Ronald, he was sure, was out at some party and bound to not be home.

Sure enough, he was not. Sighing happily, Grell onto the soft bed and was asleep within minutes. Nearly an hour later he was awoken by someone tapping his shoulder. 

"Senpai?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion. "What are you doing sleeping in my bed?"

"This is my bed," Grell mumbled sleepily. "I'm sleeping in it."

"No... it's my bed."

Grell swatted him away. With a shrug, Ronald kicked off his shoes and hopped into bed, still not sure what to think of this impromptu slumber party.

"Do you think I want to share a bed with a child like you?" Grell asked, hopping out of the bed as though it had caught fire.

"You were sleeping in my bed and I'm tired," was Ronald's answer.

Grell growled angrily and grabbed the pillow from underneath Ronald. "I'm keeping this because it smells like you!" he shouted before stomping out of the room.

"Thanks?" Ronald asked, making a mental note to tell William about this behavior in the morning.

William, however, would know about it before Ronald could tell him. He had only just returned home from a long night of working overtime. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep. In his bed was the sleepy Grell.

"Sutcliff," he demanded, standing in the door to his room and prodding at Grell with his death scythe. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This is my bed and I'm sleeping in it!"

Even though he did want to cross the room, William did just that. Unceremoniously, he yanked his pillow out from under Grell's head and pointed to the edge of the pillowcase. On the edge, embroidered with a gold thread were the initials W.T.S. "Those are my initials. That proves that this is my bed. And you drooled!" he shouted.

"Will~" Grell began, trying to give William his best puppy dog plea, "you wouldn't kick a lady out of bed would you?"

"I see no lady here," William replied coldly.

Grell began to sob, but snatched the pillow back from William as he ran out the door. "I'm keeping it because it smells like you!" he bawled. Through his tears he could not make out where he was going. He walked straight into the wall before stumbling out the door.

William stared at the door in disbelief. He could only shake his head and was somewhat thankful that Grell had taken the pillow. He was just going to burn it anyway.

Grell finally realized he was not going to get to sleep in anyone else's bed. He finally went home to his own bed. Moments later, amid the pillows of many nice smelling men, the reaper fell asleep, clutching tightly to the pillow that said W.T.S.


End file.
